nogamenolifefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Широ
|color2 = |Name = Широ |Kanji = 白 |Kana = しろ |Roumaji = Shiro |AKA = (За Иманити) 『　』 (с Сорой) |Image = Shiro card edit.jpg |Caption = |Race = Люди |Gender = Женский |Age = 11, (Дата Рождения = Июль 27-ое) |Волосы = Бледно-голубой/Pale blue |Глаза = Красные с золотым оттенком |Affiliation = Федерация Элкия |Occupation = БОЗО, Королева Элкии |Height =4'7 (140cm) |Вес =33 Kg |Appearance = |Skin = Pale white |Attire = |Status = Жива |Family = Сора (сводный брат) |Friends = Стефани Долла Джибрил |Allies = Курами Зелл Фил Нирвален |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Anime = Эпизод 1 |Manga = Глава 1 |Japanese = Ai Kayano |English = }} Широ (白, Shiro)? — является 11-летней девочкой гением БОЗО (Без образования,занятий,и обучения), хикикомори , и сводной сестрой Соры. Они вместе с Сорой формируют 『　』. Она является главной героиней аниме "Нет игры, нет жизни". Широ очень спокойная и её талант — это быстрая вычислительная техника. Широ с Сорой стали сводными родственниками в детстве, когда его отец повторно женился. Внешность У Широ бледная кожа с длинными голубыми волосами и злато/желто-красными глазами. При появлении в Дисбоард Широ носит плащ. Ее повседневной одеждой является: Фиолетовое платье, и желтая повязка выше груди.Она довольно худая и среднего роста (Ей 11 лет). По словам Соры, Широ довольно симпатичная. Личность Широ редко показывает свои эмоции и, несмотря на ее интеллект гения, она говорит в коротких предложениях и в перспективе третьего лица. Прогульщица, социопатка, затворница, игрозависимая. Двадцать раз подряд выиграла в шахматы у программы, побеждавшей гроссмейстеров. Говорит на восемнадцати языках. Способна усваивать новую письменность за время, необходимое человеку на непродолжительный разговор. Несмотря на свою гениальность, неспособна понимать других людей. Как и Сора, не может слишком далеко удаляться от брата. С развитием сюжета стала королевой человеческой расы. У нее сухое и несколько искривленное чувство юмора и она сильно начинает ревновать, когда Сора обращает серьезное внимание на других девочек, показывая, что у нее есть комплекс братика. Широ чрезвычайно близка к своему брату, ради удобства и на грани необходимости воспользоваться помощью братика. Когда она не с братом, становится подавленной из-за антропофобии. Это может произвести проблемы тогда, когда Широ купается; она не хочет, чтобы Сора видел ее голой и все же, она не может отделиться от него достаточно далеко. Также Широ не нравится купаться, поскольку это укрепляет ее волосы. Это было решено шампунем смеси Spiritwater(дух воды) от Джибрил. У Широ также есть садистская сторона, которая она обычно скрывает. Это показывают очевидное, когда она вынуждает Пураму облизать пот от ее ног для него, чтобы возвратить энергию. Хотя Пураму не думает слишком ужасно о ней. Сила и Способности Shiro has shown to be a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence, with incredible scientific, calculation and simulation abilities, and like her brother she possesses eidetic memory able to learn and recall vast amount of information quickly and accurately. Sora has stated that she has beaten a Chess program written to beat a grandmaster twenty times in a row, and she herself has stated that chess is no different from Tic-Tac-Toe. It has also been stated by her brother that she fluently speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. She is also incredibly skilled in First Person Shooters due to her ability to predict the movements and bullet trajectories of her opponents. Слабые стороны While a genius, Shiro has trouble dealing with the human aspects of games, reading human opponents and predicting their moves. A human player doing something unpredictable can unsettle and confuse her, and she relies on Sora to tell her when a human opponent is leading her into a trap, seen in their chess game with Tet. Her other weakness is her reliance on Sora. She must be within range of sight and/or sound to Sora or else she'll fall into an almost catatonic state. Интересные факты *Shiro means white in Japanese, possibly a reference to her albino appearance *Shiro and Sora's surname was said to be "Nai" by the author.Translated from Twitter post by author This can be interpreted that their surname is literally Nai or that they have no surname, as in Japanese means none (which is likely in reference to 『　　』). *Shiro's voice actor sang the first ending song, "Oración". Изображения Shiro Character Info.png|Shiro's anime character info NGNL_Volume_1_cover_page.jpg|Shiro as the cover girl of Volume 1 Примечание Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Главные герои Категория:Иманити Категория:Люди